Kinomoto Sakura x Sora
by Trainer Kelly
Summary: A Cardcaptor Sakura and Kingdom Hearts Crossover. Blame ShugoTenshi Sakura for the idea!


**K**i**n**o**m**o**t**o**S**a**k**u**r**a **_x_****S**o**r**a

_Cardcaptor Sakura **x** Kingdom Hearts (I & II)_

_Inspired by ShugoTenshi Sakura_

Sakura quickly drew out her magic staff and faced the newest card. Thoughts quickly raced through her already jumbled mind as she whipped out Windy.

"WINDY!" She shouted, summoning the woman hidden inside the card. Windy raised out of the pink-colored card and flew around this mysterious new card.

The new card placed its hands out in front of itself. Slowly, a black portal opened.

"Sakura-chan! Look out!" yelled Tomoyo.

Unfortunately, Sakura turned around too late to dodge the on-coming vortex. She let out a piercing scream, falling down into darkness.

★★★

She continuously fell. She quietly drew out The Fly. "Lend me your wings! FLY!"

Snow-white wings unfolded out of her back and she quietly continued to float downward.

She silently landed on a sandy beach.

"Hoe?"

She blinked a few times before seeing Windy's card float down in front of her face. Sakura grabbed her card and tucked it away.

She returned the staff to normal and placed the necklace around her neck.

Once again, she checked the surroundings. She sighed. There was no sense of Clow's magic. She plopped herself onto the sand and gazed out at the shining, crystal ocean.

★★★

Sakura got up off the ground and started to walk around.

"I wish Kero-chan was here..." Sakura's face squinted in fear. She was all alone, exception to the Sakura Cards.

Just as her eyes filled with tears, her head jerked up. She heard an odd crackling sound shoot through her ear. She glanced over her shoulder, noticing an odd, black blob with too yellow circles looking up at her.

Suddenly, the strange blob popped up, jumping onto Sakura.

"HOOOOOOEEEE!" She quickly stumbled backwards, tripping over a rock.

"Ow..." She murmured, rubbing her behind.

_SHIIING_

Sakura looked straight ahead, seeing where the noise was coming from.

A boy with spiky-brown hair and very blue eyes stood a few feet away from her.

The boy gazed into Sakura's direction and started to walk up to her. "Are you okay?"

Sakura quickly nodded her head and got up off the ground.

"That's good." The boy smiled. His smile quickly faded as he watched Sakura walk off.

"Who are you?"

Sakura whipped back around. "_Atashi wa Kinomoto Sakura_." Sakura bowed. "Nice to meet you and thank you for saving me."

"You're welcome." The spiky-hair boy walked over to Sakura and held out his hand. "I'm Sora." Sora's smile returned.

Sakura quickly looked away.

_Hoe? _

Sakura glanced down toward her chest. Something was odd. Her heart didn't usually race this fast when a boy _other _than Syaoran Li.

"Uh-oh."

Sakura wondered what Sora was "Uh-ohing" about.

And then she saw.

More of those odd blobs had appeared.

"Get back!" shouted Sora, motioning Sakura to move back.

Sakura didn't move. What was going on? What were those things?

Sakura just stared down at the blobs. They slowly raised out of the ground, soon taking shape. They looked like ants, in a way.

Sakura let out another "Hoe!" in response to the army of the ant-blob looking things.

Sora quickly slashed them. They disappeared, leaving behind random items.

Sakura walked up to Sora. "W-what where those?" She glanced into Sora's blue eyes, but quickly looked away. _I...I love Li-kun. Why...? _

Sora looked into the distance. "They're called Heartless. Those type of heartless are called Shadows."

Sakura tilted her head. "Shadows?"

Suddenly, the image of The Shadow flashed across her mind.

★★★

Sora and Sakura started to stroll down the beach. "So, where are you from?" asked Sora, striking up a conversation.

"Japan." Sakura kept her gaze away from Sora. Which didn't help her heart stop beating so fast.

Sora looked dumbfounded at the green-eyed girl. "Japan?"

Sakura nodded. "Yes, Japan. Do you not know where Japan is?"

Sora poked Sakura. "Are you from another world?"

Sakura froze. What? Another world? What did he mean "another world"?

"Another...world?"

Sora pointed at Sakura's eyes. "Your eyes are a lot bigger than most of the eyes I've seen."

"Really?"

Sora nodded. "I've seen a lot of different eyes though..."

Sakura leaned foward. "Sora-san?"

"Hm?"

"Where are we?"

"Destiny Islands."

"Where's that?"

Sora shrugged. "Dunno."

★★★

A giant gust of wind blew in. "It's so w-windy!"Sakura stuttered.

Suddenly, a giant shadow appeared from behind her.

"LOOK OUT!" shouted Sora. He quickly grabbed Sakura and covered her.

"Are you okay?" he asked, weakly.

"Y-yes!" Her heart raced very fast, feeling his chest on her own back. _Li-kun, I'm so sorry..._

She suddenly realized she had feelings for this cute boy she just met.

Sora let Sakura and raced towards the towering figure.

Sakura held back her scream...which came out when Sora was sent flying back.

"I-I'm f-fine," murmured Sora, attempting to get up again.

Sakura started to panic. _Hoe! What should I do! _

It suddenly hit her.

But should she? Especially in front of a stranger? She sighed. She had to.

She slipped the necklace off her neck.

"The key which hides the powers of the stars! Show your true form before me! I, Sakura, command you under our contract!"

She let the small star key float up into the air.

"RELEASE!"

Soon, the key was in a ball of light, spinning around from wind that had appeared. Her staff soon showed itself.

Sora looked at her in astonishment.

Sakura took a deep breath as she drew out the Shadow.

"Wrap up this heartless in a sheet of black! SHADOW!" She tapped the now-floating card with her wand. The Shadow quickly raised out of the card and surrounded the heartless.

Sakura drew back. "Sora-san, you can defeat it now!"

Sora nodded and dashed over to a small opening of light.

He came out within a matter of minutes.

"It's finished."

Sakura smiled and put her card away.

★★★

"S-sora-san?"

Sora smiled at Sakura.

"Yeah?"

"I..."

Sora stared at her.

"I..."

Sora cocked his head. "Hm?"

"I like you!"

A line of awkwardness appeared. Sakura blushed and Sora looked away.

Sakura glanced down into the sand.

She suddenly felt a some-what familiar presence. She looked behind her shoulder. It was the black vortex.

"I have to go now!"

Sakura stood up. "G---"

Sora quickly pecked Sakura on the forehead. "Good-bye, Sakura-chan."

Sakura's heart swelled up with happiness. "G-good-bye!" She waved as she ran off into the black vortex.

★★★

Tomoyo stood up and walked over to Sakura. "Is something wrong?"

Sakura snapped out of daydreaming and frantically shook her head. "No."

Sakura's face was crimson red. Tomoyo had caught her daydreaming about Sora – the spiky-brown-haired-blue-eyed boy from another world.

☆


End file.
